Le garçon au masque
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Il était une fois un garçon qui portait un masque. Spoilers épisodes 24-25!


**Titre: **_Le garçon au masque_**  
Genre: **_Drama, poétique, style conte (un peu), introspectif._**  
Rating: **_K+_**  
Personnages: **_Switch, mention des personnages de son passé et de Bossun et Himeko._**  
**

**Note: **_Et voilà la première fic francophone du fandom! Et par le fait même ma première!_

_Le but était de présenter Switch de la façon que je le vois. Qui plus est, j'ai tenté d'adopter une forme proche du conte. Tout compte fait, je crois que ce que j'ai écrit ressemble beaucoup à une histoire pour enfant, comme les livres illustrés. Je suis assez fière du résultat je dois dire, étant donné le thème plutôt sombre, j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais faire. Maintenant, j'aimerais tellement avoir des images pour accompagner le texte, mais étant plutôt nulle en la matière, je vais m'abstenir... (si quelqu'un veut se proposer d'ailleurs, qu'il n'hésite pas! Je sais, je rêve, mais qui sait? Ce serait géant, tout de même!)  
_

_Ah oui, important: ça contient des spoilers pour les épisodes 24 et 25. Il ne s'agit pas de spoilers dans le sens propre du terme (c'est à dire qu'il n'y a aucune révélation du genre «telle personne est morte!»), mais si vous n'avez pas vu ces épisodes, vous aurez du mal à comprendre où je veux en venir._

_Sur ce, j'espère que vous allez aimer!_

* * *

Il était une fois un garçon qui portait un masque. Le masque était constitué d'une bouche inexpressive, de joues qui semblaient figées et d'une paire de lunettes. À bien des égards, il ne s'agissait pas d'un beau masque. Il n'avait pas la splendeur des masques anciens, ni la douceur d'un vrai visage.

Le garçon ne l'avait pas choisi pour son esthétique. Il y avait une raison beaucoup plus importante. Sans ce masque, le garçon n'aurait pas eu le droit d'exister. Le monde avait besoin qu'il mette ce masque en particulier. Aucun autre, aussi beau soit-il, n'aurait pu remplir la même fonction.

La première fois où il l'avait mis, personne n'avait compris pourquoi. La seule qui avait réellement compris était partie, emportant avec elle et pour toujours la possibilité de l'enlever. Le garçon n'était ni triste, ni heureux. Il portait son masque, maintenant.

Les gens avaient commencé à comprendre quelque chose, mais ce qu'ils comprenaient était loin de la vérité. Puis, à la longue, ils avaient tout oublié, même sa véritable identité. Le garçon était devenu son masque – comme s'il l'avait été depuis toujours.

Le garçon ne portait pas un masque pour cacher son visage. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne cachait pas réellement son visage. Non, son masque cachait le vide. Le vide qu'il y avait _en dessous_.

Un masque vide pour cacher le vide. C'était tout ce qu'était son visage.

Le garçon au masque s'était fait des amis. De vrais amis. Ils ne voyaient ni le vide du masque ni le vide sous celui-ci. Le garçon ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils voyaient, mais cela leur plaisait assez pour qu'ils restent avec lui.

Il avait mis un masque pour avoir le droit d'exister. Ses amis semblaient lui dire qu'il en avait toujours eu le droit, masque ou non. Ils ne voyaient ni le masque, ni le vide sous celui-ci : ils ne voyaient qu'un garçon qui avait envie de vivre et de s'amuser malgré tout.

Le garçon au masque avait enfin compris. Le monde n'avait pas réellement besoin de son masque. C'était lui qui en avait besoin. C'était lui qui devait se donner le droit d'exister. Ce masque était son propre passeport pour la vie, sa béquille.

Le garçon avait voulu l'enlever, quand il avait réalisé la vérité, mais il était trop tard. Son masque avait fusionné avec lui. Il aurait pu tirer sur son visage autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, le masque refuserait toujours de se décoller de sa peau.

Le garçon avait donc décidé de garder son masque. Celui-ci deviendrait sa force, et non sa faiblesse. La béquille se transformerait en arme pour affronter la vie.

Le garçon au masque était devenu Switch, le lycéen aux nombreux talents admiré de tous, l'otaku aux émoticônes douteux, le geek qui ne parlait qu'à travers un ordinateur, le maniaque d'informations qui semblait tout connaitre sur les gens autour de lui et, surtout, l'un des membres du Sket Dan.

Il n'était pas vide. Il était rempli, plein à en déborder.


End file.
